


Not Dreams, But Dreams

by lokobookworm95



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, I'm a mean person, Nightmares are really scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokobookworm95/pseuds/lokobookworm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Nevertheless, you will fly from here," he gasped. 'This is the Island where Dreams come true.'… 'Do you hear what I say? This is where dreams – dreams, do you understand – come to life, come real. Not daydreams, dreams.' There was about half a minute's silence and then, with a great clatter of armor, the whole crew were tumbling down the main hatch as quick as they could and flinging themselves on the oars to row as they had never rowed before… For it had taken everyone just that half-minute to remember certain dreams they had – dreams that make you afraid of going to sleep again – and to realize what it would mean to land on a country where dreams come true."</p><p>- The Dark Island, Voyage of the Dawn Treader</p><p>What is the difference between a dream… and a nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aang

  
**Not Dreams, But** _**Dreams** _  


_The large, airy room, with its many statues, is quiet. The only noise is the wind, and the sound of breathing from the boy on the floor, facing the statues. He is sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed, and his hands pushed together. The boy doesn't move; in fact, he looks almost like one of the many statues surrounding him._

_Suddenly, the boy—Aang—hears a noise behind him. He twists around quickly, coming face-to-face with an old man, dressed in Fire Nation clothes. The man has a long beard and many wrinkles. Aang greets him cheerfully._

" _Avatar Roku! It's nice to see you! It's been quite a while. How have you been doing?" The old man—Roku—does not look very happy to see Aang._

" _Avatar Aang," he states ominously, "you have failed in your duties."_

 _Aang's happy smile fades at this, and he arises from his position. "Roku? What do you mean?" Roku glares at the boy—for he is only a_ boy _, even if everyone wishes him to be a_ man _—and Aang takes a small step back. He's never been scared of Roku before, and he doesn't wish to start now, but Roku is acting very strange._

" _You have_ failed _, Avatar Aang. You have failed in your duties as the Avatar._ You have failed. _"_

" _Wha- Roku, what are you talking about?"_

" _Where were you, when the world was going to fire and ash and dust? Where was the_ Avatar _?"_

_Aang turns around again, only to falter as he finds himself standing before a large crowd of previous Avatars, all speaking in unison, with more joining in at every moment. He tries to speak—"I-I was… I didn't want-!"—but he is drowned out by the voices of the others._

" _You_ left _, Avatar. You_ hid. _You stayed in your little iceberg while the world_ burned _. You should have burned_ with it _. Why didn't you? Why did you not_ fulfill your duties _as_ Avatar _? We have kept the_ peace _for as long as we can remember. Why didn't_ you _?"_

_Aang turns, unable to face the accusations, and starts to flee—only to stop in shock as he comes face-to-face with his people. All of them are there, from the youngest baby to the oldest Wise One. They are all looking at him with disappointment and anger._

" _Why didn't you save us, Aang? We looked for_ you _when the soldiers came, burning and killing everything. We looked for the_ Avatar _, but_ you weren't there _! Where were you, when the soldiers came? Where were you, while we_ burned _?_ Where were you? _"_

 _Aang shifts, turning from the Avatars on his left to the Air Nomads on his right. What does he say? What can he say, to make this right? Is there anything_ _to say? Anything at_ all _?_

" _I-I… I'm so_ sorry _! I didn't want to leave! I wanted to_ help _! I wanted to stay! I wanted to_ save you _!"_

_They crowd in on him, keeping him from the freedom of the air, drowning him in their disappointment and anger. He is suffocating, trying to desperately get oxygen, while they press in with their angry, truthful words—the same words he's said to himself many times._

" _Why didn't you save us—Why didn't you help—Why did you not fulfill your duties—Where were you—The soldiers—The_ fire _—Save us, Aang!—Help us—Your duties—Avatar—_ Save us _—_ Help us—Where wer—The sold—HELP!—"

 _The words are blurring together, he can't hear them anymore, can only see his people's faces, feel their hands as they reach for him. In supplication or in anger, he doesn't know—he doesn't know why they ask, he can't help, they've been_ dead _for over a hundred… And they're right; this is_ his fault _, why wasn't he_ there _, why didn't he save them, whywhywhywhywhywhy-?_

"AVATAR _"_

"Aang!"

* * *

 

Katara shifted reluctantly in her bed roll as she heard a whimper from nearby. It'd been a long day of traveling, she was tired and hungry, and she wanted nothing more than to give herself back to comforting, _quiet_ sleep, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Toph was on her left, enclosed in her small earth tent—how did she sleep comfortably in that thing?— Sokka was on her right, snoring softly in his bed roll—normal noises at night; after years of living with him, she was used to the snoring—and Aang was in front of her, without a bed roll as always.

She frowned, looking at Aang again. His forehead was shiny with sweat, he kept shifting in his sleep, and he was whimpering slightly—all classic signs of a nightmare. She sighed and got up, went to his side, shook his shoulder lightly and softly called his name.

He woke up abruptly, gasping wildly for air and crying. He saw Katara and slumped in relief, breaking down into quiet sobs. Katara regarded him worriedly. She'd hardly ever seen him crying, but she knew how bad nightmares could get. She knelt by his side and pulled him into her arms. He stayed there until he was able to get his tears under control, then pulled back. She looked him in the eye.

"Aang? Do you want to talk about it?" Aang shuddered and started crying again.

"Katara, I didn't want to! I wanted to help them, I really did! _I_ _didn't want any of them to die!"_ He looked at her, his eyes swimming with tears, and asked a question that she had no answer for. "Why didn't I help them, Katara? I'm the _Avatar_ ; it's my _job_. I _failed_ them. I failed _everyone_."

Katara didn't say anything. She just hugged him tightly, feeling her heart break as he poured out his grief and shook until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will. I just like to torture my favorite characters! 'Cause I'm a mean person, yep!


	2. Zuko

  
**Not Dreams, But** _**Dreams** _  


" _Zuko!" Zuko turns around in surprise. He's been wandering the halls of the palace for a while now, and he'd thought that he was alone. He lifts his eyebrows in surprise when he sees who it is._

" _Azula! What are you doing in here? I thought that you were practicing your Firebending." She nods gleefully._

" _I was, but it's boring by myself! Come practice with me!" She grabs his hand and starts dragging him down the hall. He sighs, but goes willingly enough, and soon they are racing each other down the hall._

" _Come on, Zuzu! Keep up with me!"_

_Zuko runs faster, trying to keep up with Azula as she runs through the ever-twisting corridors. He stops, though, as he bursts through a door and into bright, burning sunlight. He throws a hand over his eyes and when he lowers it, he gasps, because he recognizes where he is._

_The crowd roars as his father straightens and turns to face him. Zuko looks around anxiously for Azula. Hadn't he been following her? He spots her sitting in the stands next to his uncle, an insane, cruel grin upon her face. His attention is drawn back to his father as the Fire Lord gets into his stance._

_Zuko quickly drops to his knees and into a bow, not daring (or wanting) to face his father in combat. He can almost_ feel _his father's sneer when he speaks._

" _Stand up, Zuko! You have insulted me, and you_ will _face me in Agni Kai!"_

" _No, Father! I am sorry, Father! I did not mean to insult you, Father! I am sorry!"_

" _Sorry? You are a_ weakling _, Zuko, and you always have been! Stand up and face me like a man, like a Fire Nation prince; not like the pathetic child you are!"_

" _No! I will not fight you, Father! I submit to you; I surrender! I apologize for my insult! I am_ sorry _!" Zuko doesn't move, as he feels his father move to stand in front of him._

" _So you still won't fight me, hm? Well then, I'll just have to teach you a lesson!_ Look at me _!" Startled, Zuko looks up at his father, tears streaming down his face._

 _His last sight is of his father, raising a fist covered in flame—and then all he can see is_ darkness _… and in the darkness, there is nothing left but_ pain _…_

* * *

Iroh was finishing up his rounds for the night. He'd been playing Pai Sho with some of the men (the few left who weren't scared to face him across the board), so he was completing them later than usual. He had checked on all of the crew's quarters, and he only had one cabin left before he, too, could go to bed. He halted before his nephew's door and quietly opened it.

He stepped through and, just as quietly, closed it after himself. He waited for his eyes to adjust, listening in contentment to his nephew's steady breathing. After he could see again, he stepped forward to stand by the bed. He stared down at his nephew's sleeping form, drinking in the sight of him, healthy and whole.

Suddenly, Zuko's brow furrowed, his breathing became heavy, and he began to toss and turn. He started to murmur under his breath.

"No… No… Father, please… Please, Father, don't… I'm sorry!" With that, Zuko, jolted awake. He sat up quickly, his face covered with tears. Then he noticed Iroh. "Uncle, what are you doing in here?"

The confusion on Zuko's face tore at Iroh's heart. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, and quickly gathered Zuko into a hug. Zuko tensed, unused to receiving hugs. He cautiously brought his arms up around Iroh.

Iroh rubbed Zuko's back and soon Zuko had relaxed into the hug. The comfort of a familiar person, along with the late hour, soon lured him back into sleep. Iroh eased Zuko back onto the bed, feeling his heart break, as his nephew's face stayed pinched even in sleep. He cursed his brother silently as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will.  
> 


	3. Katara

  
**Not Dreams, But _Dreams_** _  
_  


_The full moon is shining brightly down on the woods and Katara dances in and out of the shadows. The forest is silent and the people dancing with her make no noise. She bows to her partner and her partner jerkily bows back._

_They dance in the silent forest, Katara and her partner. She is fluid and graceful, while her partner jerks around and stares with horror-filled eyes. A minute into the dance, she switches partners. Her previous partner stops dancing and tries to run, only to collapse. He doesn't get up._

_Katara pays him no more attention, focusing on her new partner and the silent, shadowy dance. She switches partners on a whim, staying five minutes with one and five seconds with another, until the forest floor is littered with unmoving lumps and Katara is the only one left standing._

_She turns at a noise behind her and smiles when she sees Aang and her brother, happy to have new partners for the dance._

_Sokka stares at her._

" _Katara? What are you doing?"_

_She continues to smile, holding out her hands to him._

" _I'm dancing, Sokka! Come and join me!"_

_Sokka just stares at her, watching warily as Aang darts over to check on one of the lumps. Katara continues to hold out her hands to him, hoping that he'll stop being silly and join her in the dance. Aang looks up from the lump in alarm._

" _Sokka, there's no pulse!"_

_Her brother stares at her in horror._

" _Katara, what have you done?"_

_She pouts at him as Aang stands up and runs to another lump._

" _They tried to leave, Sokka. They didn't want to dance with me! So I punished them. They'll know better next time they try to refuse a lady." She watches Aang out of the corner of her eye as he levels his staff at her, and she smirks at Sokka as he pulls out his sword. "What are you doing, Sokka? Don't you want to dance with me?"_

" _Katara, you killed these people! How could you do this?"_

_She pouts again, still holding her hands out, though she now extends one to Aang._

" _Aang, will you dance with me?" At the frantic shaking of his head, she sighs. "Very well. Since neither of you will dance with me, I'm going to have to punish you!"_

_With that, she brings her hands together. Sokka and Aang fly toward each other, Aang's staff pointed at Sokka's head and Sokka's sword pointed at Aang's chest._

_She smiles, watching them draw closer and closer together, ignoring their horrified screams, and—_

* * *

Sokka's eyes flew open and he grabbed his sword as Toph shook his shoulder. "What? Are we under attack again?"

Toph silently shook her head and pointed. Sokka looked over to see Aang hovering over his sister—his sister who was rolling around on the ground and laughing and crying at the same time. He scrambled out of his bedroll, scurried over to Katara, and started shaking her shoulder.

"Katara! Katara, wake up! It's just a dream!" Katara bolted awake, sat straight up and stared at Sokka's face.

"S-Sokka?" He nodded. She glanced around and saw Aang and Toph hovering behind Sokka, Appa and Momo sleeping peacefully to her right, and Sokka's worried face right in front of her. "Sokka!" She leapt forward and pulled him into a fierce, desperate hug.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to, but I did, and I'm  _sorry_!"

He hugged her, scared at this outburst. Katara had been a rock ever since their mother had died, and to see her this scared was… worrying.

"Katara…?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I didn't want to learn Bloodbending, Sokka! I  _didn't want to_!"

She huddled against him, and he felt his heart break as she sobbed her pain and grief into his chest. Soon after, Aang's arms wrapped around them, and Toph hesitantly joined into their group hug. They stayed that way until morning.

…The End…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will. I just like to torture my favorite characters!


End file.
